


you look like a movie, you sound like a song

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Mommy Kink, Petplay, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, porn with a sprinkle of plot, soft, unbeta-ed heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hello?" comes his greeting, sweet and welcoming. His work voice, as he’d like to call it."Hi, is this..." the voice on the other line is a bit shaky, hesitant. Minho immediately knows this person has never done this before. "I'm looking for, um, Lee Know?"Minho smiles. "That would be me, darling."





	1. Chapter 1

It's not out of the ordinary for Minho to get work calls in the middle of the day, but he was still taken aback when his work phone goes off. He had been getting ready to take his cats out for a walk in the park just across his apartment complex. He nimbly fastens the leash on Soonie before answering. 

"Hello?" comes his greeting, sweet and welcoming. His work voice, as he’d like to call it. 

"Hi, is this..." the voice on the other line is a bit shaky, hesitant. Minho immediately knows this person has never done this before. "I'm looking for, um, Lee Know?"

Minho smiles. "That would be me, darling." He walks to his bedroom, closing the door softly to keep his cats out and settles on the foot of the bed. He hears the caller take in a shaky breath, nervous. 

"What's your name, darling?" Minho asks, leaning back on his free hand. Getting to know his customers have always been the most exciting part of his job, after that it just goes back to a routine of what he's good at, why these people are calling him. 

"It's Chris," the caller says and oh, Minho feels his skin tingle. His voice is smooth, calming to listen to. The name rolls off of Minho's tongue easily as he repeats it to himself. 

"Not from around here?" 

"I moved here a long time ago. I'm from Australia." Minho's interest is instantly piqued. He hasn't had a foreign customer in a while, a shy one no less. 

"Tell me, why'd you call, Chris? Feeling Lonely? Stressed?" He shifts his tone to a more sultry one, low and honey-like. "Horny?"

He hears Chris suck in a sharp breath. "Lonely, mostly. But horny is the more correct answer, I guess." He laughs awkwardly after he says it. Cute, Minho thinks. Maybe he could have a little fun with this one. "My friend recommended this, ah, service and I thought, 'yeah, why not?'" 

"Well, I'm here to help you, baby. Tell me what you like. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he stutters. Minho doesn't believe him, but he’ll play along. He needs to make this call long if he wants his rates to increase. 

He playfully tuts and readjusts his position on the bed, leaning back against the wall on the side of it. 

"I think you do, darling. But if you're feeling shy, I'll walk you through it, yeah? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable with anything. Okay?"

He waits until Chris answers, a quiet, "okay" before continuing. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in bed," Chris says. "With clothes on."

Minho has to bite back a smile. "Alright. Mind taking them off for me, Chris?" 

He hears fumbling, and it takes a few seconds before Minho hears slightly heavy breathing on the other side of the line. "You're so obedient, aren't you? Like a good little puppy."

Minho hears a gasp and _bingo_. He always knew what his customers wanted, why they were directed to him. He was popular for it. 

"Oh, you like that? Does Chris like being called a puppy? Will you be a good pup for Lee Know today?"

"God, yes," comes the breathless answer. 

“Will puppy touch himself for me?” Minho hears a shaky groan. There are sounds of wet squelching as well. Minho allows himself to listen, closing his eyes and feeling his dick twitch at the sounds. He hums. Chris sounds absolutely sexy, unlike most of Minho’s customers. He starts palming himself with his free hand. It’s not going to last long, he figures, but he might as well get something out of it.

“Lee Know?” Chris startles him a bit. His voice is ragged, pleading, desperate. Minho loves it. 

“I’m here, pup.” Minho chuckles at the whine Chris lets out. 

“Tell me what to do, please."

"You're just an angel, aren't you? What are you doing right now?” 

"I'm- I'm using my fleshlight," Chris answers, voice quiet, shy. "It feels really good. It's tight and it..." He's cut off by his own groan. Minho waits for him to continue. "It vibrates. Fuck, it feels so real.”

"Turn its intensity all the way up." 

Minho hears loud whirring followed Chris's gasp. Chris moans, breathing already heavy. "Fuck it faster, pup." Minho orders. He's got a hand inside his shorts now, teasing his cockhead with his thumb and swiping the pooling precum around it. Chris keens, and he sounds downright beautiful. 

He tells Chris as much, making it a point to exaggerate his moans as he does. What Minho doesn’t expect is for Chris to gasp, “fuck, Mommy-" 

Normally, he’d be turned off, maybe even stifle a laugh. He’s had clients who are very much into Mommy kink. He’s even had clients whom he thinks are actually _into_ their own mothers. Now, however, Minho’s too aroused, too caught up in how fucking hot Chris says it to pay any mind. 

Minho also needs Chris to _enjoy_ this call. So, he goes along with it.

“Are you thinking about fucking Mommy? Want to shove your big, hot cock inside me?”

“Yes, _fuck._ Wanna breed you, Mommy. Can I? Please?”

He’s just full of surprises, but Minho isn’t complaining. The words that usually put Minho off and make him refuse clients sound incredibly hot coming out of Chris’s mouth. 

“Of course you can, puppy.” Minho has a little bit of a hard time talking now. He’s brought his dirtied hand up to his lips, wetting it with his tongue. He slides it down again, this time further until he's prodding at his hole. Minho bites his lip as he pushes past the ring of muscle, immediately curling his finger up. “But you have to, ah, wait until Mommy says so.” He pumps it in and out of himself, listening to Chris breath raggedly, holding off his orgasm, Minho assumes. He whines as he adds another finger, fucking himself hard and fast. 

Their voices mix in together, moans and whines filling Minho’s ears and spurring him on. His fingers don’t quite touch his prostate right, even with his flexibility, but the pads of his digits brush against them just enough for Minho to let out a needy moan. 

"Lee Know. Mommy, Mommy. I'm close. Can I come? Can puppy please come?" He sounds desperate, broken. Minho wants to hear him when he’s truly at his limit, but he decides maybe not today. 

"Go ahead, pup. You were so good. Come for me. Fill me up." 

The strangled cry that Chris lets out sends Minho over the edge. He comes untouched, fingers deep in his ass. He groans as he slips his fingers out of his hole.

"I've never come this hard in my life," Chris suddenly says after a few seconds of the two of them just catching their breaths, voice full of wonder. Minho can't help but laugh loudly. He hears the tinkle of Chris's giggles along with, "what?" 

"Nothing. Did you enjoy?”

“I just told you this was the hardest I’ve ever come. Of course I enjoyed it. My dick’s never been this happy.” Minho's cheeks heat up in mild embarrassment from the last comment. When he doesn’t answer, Chris rambles, “wait, shit. That was weird for me to say. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Minho chuckles. “You paid me to make your dick happy. It’s literally my job. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I guess I did.” 

Awkward silence follows, but Minho doesn’t want to be the one to hang up. The call’s minutes are still counting. 

“Thank you, Lee Know. For this.”

“I told you, it’s my job. If you want to talk again, you know who to call, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chris pauses. “Goodbye.”

Minho hums, and the phone call ends. 

Around half an hour later, Minho is at the park, letting Soonie and Doongie drag him around as they wander about the place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minho doesn’t have any special or note-worthy reason as to why he chose to apply as a phone sex operator other than the fact that college dorms and tuition fees are nowhere near cheap. It had been as simple as Jisung recommending his line of work and Minho trusting him enough to try it out. Looking back, Minho figured it was more Jisung’s big golden luxury watch that convinced him more than anything. 

He initially considered being a camboy, way before Jisung had introduced him to “phone acting”. It would have definitely allowed Minho to earn more, but he ultimately decided it wasn’t for him. He was too shy and uncomfortable being watched by strangers who could possibly recognize him, even if he hid his face. Hence, Dawn Passion Services.

It was convenient. Minho is a busy college student already juggling school work and his part-time job at the unlimited barbecue place just off campus. He was already on his third year, and his expenses were not getting any cheaper. 

It also paid well. Minho’s job allowed him to earn up to about five hundred dollars a week. On busy days he earns five hundred dollars a day. It was fucking great. 

He had been uncertain about it at first. Naivety had caused him to think that he had to actually play along and engage in phone sex with every single caller. Minho later learned, as Jisung taught him, that he only needed to act like he was into it.

Needless to say, listening and talking to horny strangers masturbating to weird kinks and fantasies was worth it. To him, at least. He has a handful of loyal regulars now whose full subscription payments easily support both him and his cats. 

That being said, Minho is more than delighted when he gets a call from Woojin, Dawn Passion’s main agent, saying that he has gained a new regular. Minho’s belly stirs with excitement when the name ‘Chris’ leaves Woojin’s mouth. 

“This is probably the first time in a while I’ve seen someone pay for full subscription after one call,” Woojin whistles. “Are you really that good?” 

“How about I show you just how good I am?” Minho purrs teasingly, knowing full well the joke behind Woojin’s words.

“Hm, no thanks. I don’t want a part two of your application.” 

“Boooo.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get back to work.” Minho laughs and says his goodbye before hanging up. 

He checks the time, there’s still a few hours until he actually has to work. 

“Soonie, Doongie,” he calls once he pockets his work phone. He grabs their leashes from the coffee table and holds it up for the approaching cats to see. “Wanna go for a walk?”

The park’s not as packed as it usually is, there are only a few children playing around, along with some elderly doing their afternoon exercise. Minho spots a few neighbors walking their dogs as well. 

Minho wishes he could bring Dori along. The kitten was still jumpy when exposed to the outdoors and Minho didn’t want to stress her out. Maybe when she’s older. 

His two older cats seem to enjoy the outdoors just fine. Minho has lost count of how many times they had meowed at the door until Minho got the hint and took them outside. 

They were friendly, too. Minho watches them as they sniff a dog who had approached them, immediately engaging in a playfight once they’ve deemed it harmless. He smiles, quickly whipping his phone out to take a video. 

His cats step away when they get tired, jumping to sit beside Minho on the bench. The dog, panting and obviously still full of energy, pads over to Minho and reaches to place its paws over his knees. 

“What?” he laughs, smile widening. He pets the dog and scratches under its chin. Minho watches with amusement as its tail wags delightedly. 

“Where’s your owner, you darned cute thing?” He checks the dog’s collar, cooing when he sees Berry on it. The dog’s name is Berry. How fucking cute is that? 

There’s no information other than its name, though Minho is certain that Berry’s owner is just around the place. 

“Let’s look for your owner, yeah?” The dog barks, and Minho’s heart just about melts. 

He’s just about to stand up when he hears someone shout:

“Berry! There you are!” 

Minho inwardly thanks whichever higher being allowed him to meet Berry, because the man Minho spots jogging towards his direction is the hottest human being he’s ever seen in his life. 

Berry runs over to him and jumps into his arms. His very toned, very muscular arms, Minho notes. He tenses when the man looks at him and averts his gaze, embarrassed that he got caught staring. 

“Sorry for the trouble,” the blond man says sheepishly. Minho tries not to stare at the dimple adorning his cheeks. “She’s a little too hyper today.”

The gears in Minho’s head turn as he listens to him speak. His voice is familiar. 

“It’s fine!” he answers, returning the stranger’s smile. “There was no trouble at all. In fact, my cats liked her a lot and they’re usually not that friendly.” It’s a lie, but it’s something Minho says to make people who interact with his cats feel a tad bit special. It never fails to work. Even now, the man’s eyes widen and his face splits into an adorable smile. 

“I should be thankful then,” he says, eyes twinkling with playfulness, “that their majesties have bestowed something as precious as their attention upon my humble Berry.” Minho has to resist clutching his chest. He might have fallen in love. 

He also has to push down the thought that he’s certainly heard this voice before, but he’s currently too distracted by the man’s charm to entertain the thought any further. 

Minho is only a little bit sad when the man says he needs to go, waving goodbye at him as he leaves the park with Berry in his arms. 

He turns to his cats. “My little queens. Shall we go home as well?”


End file.
